Cold Boy Smile
by romogui
Summary: Jack, the new boy. He finds himself atracted towards Gray: the cold, blacksmith's apprentice. A one shot based on Gray's heart events of More Friends of Mineral Town.


**Cold Boy Smile**

"Excuse me…" My voice was really low, maybe because my shyness towards new people… It gets worse whenever I'm around people like Gray.

"WHAT?EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT!" Gray."COME ON!" He is a red-head, also, he is a blacksmith's apprentice.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT?" Saibara."The answer is inside of you!" He is Gray's grandfather. He's been in the blacksmith's business for so much time."You have much to learn!"

"EXCUSE ME!"I got impatient. I was just introducing myself to the town, so I had little time.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Gray was a cold guy. Besides that, I was told to be careful with his mood.

"I…Err…" Nervousness, that's what I call nervousness.

"STOP FU…"

"GRAY!" Saibara to the rescue!"How dare you to talk to a customer like that!"

"So…sorry" He stared to the floor.

"Welcome"

"H-hey" I managed to exhale that. Is that too ridiculous?

"Oh, you must be Jack…" He raised his head."How are you doing?"

"You ok?" Seriously Jack?! Is all that what you can say?!

"Sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to be rude…"

"It's ok…" I could see a single tear being hold in his eye. "But… What happened?"

"My grandfather was giving me a hard time. He never approves any of my work. I'm ready to quit. I feel stupid, you know?" He stared to the floor once again.

"Well… You know… It's called TRAINING!"

"Oh!" "You're right. I'm such a wimp!" He managed a half smile."Sorry for complaining so much…"

"It's ok. Don't worry at all…"

"Thanks, Jack!" Is he bipolar? He was being all too cheerful now."I don't get what my grandfather is saying now, but I think the time will come. Just keep trying."

"I'm sure you can do it"

"I'm going back to work, alright? Thanks again."

I had to work too, so I left for that day.

Some days have passed since the mini-argue between me and Gray. I decided to go and pay a visit him in his room at the inn. I wanted to make sure he was alone, so we could talk properly.

"Gray! Are you here?" I knocked at the door.

"Come on in!" Gray's voice came from the other side of the door. I entered the room. Gray was there, laying on his bed and staring at the roof. "Ah… Hello. Jack" He rose from his bed and stood in front of me "Can I… Can I talk to you?"

"Eh?" Wait, what? "Oh! Sure!"

His face got all serious. I thought he was going to hit me or something like that.

"Sorry about the other day." He said what?! "I really am. I was just so frustrated at that time…"

"You don't need to worry about that" I think I saw him fighting a smile.

"Ah… Thanks. I'm not really good with new people… Well… You know… I feel comfortable talking to you…"

"I do feel comfortable with you too Gray."

"Oh, hey Jack… You do ship mine items, don't you?"

"Sure! Why?"

"Because of my work, I'm into ores and gemstones. I want to practice making something besides what my grandpa tells me to… You know, I have much to learn…"

This kind of speech again? Ugh…

"I think you are great, Gray!"

He laughed. HE ACTUALLY LAUGHED! Good job to myself!

"I'm not. I have a long way to go before I surpass my grandfather. When I get better, I'll make you something. That's a promise."

"Really?!" I smiled "That'd be awesome!"

"…But don't get too excited, okay?"

Okay. I was blushing. That's not good.

Jack: What's wrong with you?

"I can't think of anything else! It's so frustrating!" I told to myself. "Gray, you must concentrate on your work!"

It's been a long time since I started being friends with Jack. He is kinda annoying bringing me silver ores and stuff from the mine. I mean, I like receiving gifts like everyone, but I think he tries to give me something every day.

So, that's why I'm about to knock at his door at 6:00 A. M.

I've got to know something now. I won't ask, of course, but I have to discover it by myself.

Before I knocked at the door, he opened the door. He was really sleepy.

"Hey… Jack…"

"Gray?" He rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you something. My grandpa yelled at me again, but I don't feel as bad as the last time."

"That's… uh… Good."

"Somehow I'm starting to feel more confident and proud of what I do now. And… Well… Jack… I actually wanted to ask you something today."

"What is it?"

"Ah…" Awkward feelings are passing through my head right now.

"Gray?"

"Well, I've never seen you wearing jewelry, but are you interested in it?" Probably that was the most stupid question that I've ever done.

"Uh… Sure. A little"

"I see." Hooray Gray! You did it! "I guess, besides a lot of girls, you do like jewelry too."

"What?" He seemed to be meditating my answer.

"Don't take it negatively, okay? Ah… Did I make you upset?" He shook his head. "Phew, good. Actually, there is something I want you to have."

"Uh? What can it be?" Clueless as ever Jack…

I took a small chain out of my pocket: a simple silver brooch with a sapphire on the middle. I found it the other day on the mines. It wasn't a big deal and I didn't need it for anything else.

"I hope you like it… I made this on my own secretly form Grandpa. I'm not nearly as good as him, but still it's a good achievement for me."

"WOW! IT'S AWESOME GRAY!" He made a huge grin "THANK YOU!"

"I… Err… I made this for you. I… I want you to have it… I just wanted to make sure that you like stuff like that, you know?"

"You are the best!"

"I hope you like it." I smiled.

Then, something that I wouldn't even imagine happened: he hugged me.

It has been around two weeks since Gray gave me the silver brooch. I wear it every day. I'm just so happy that I can't hide a smile whenever I talk with him.

I think we share the same feeling, don't we?

As usual, I entered to the Blacksmith's place. The only one there was Saibara.

"If isn't it Jack." He greeted me "Will you come over here for a second?"

"Ah?" Oh yeah! Jack, he is talking to you! "Oh! Sure!"

"Jack, you seem to enjoy Gray's company."

"Eh… I… Yes." I'm pretty sure I blushed because he stared at me suspiciously.

"Just like me, he is not very amiable, so I was worried about him, but…" He took a deep breath. "I'm glad you've become a good friend of his. I've been quite impressed by his attitude towards his work lately, but…" Why does he have to take a breath every time he is going to finish the sentence?! "I can tell something is troubling him from his work."

"What is it?"

Someone opened the door. I turned back. It was him.

"Gray!" Saibara called his grandson.

"What is it gramps?" He noticed me then and fought a smile. "Hey Jack, what's up?"

"Gray, let's call it a day." Wait. Isn't he coming late? Why would Saibara release Gray so early?

"What? This is unusual…" He was as surprised as me.

"I know the truth…" Saibara's face turned all serious.

"What?" He got nervous.

"I know Jack is the reason why your heart is elsewhere." He smiled a little. "So… Jack! Can you spend some time with him today?"

Wait! Was Saibara trying to make Gray and me go out on a date?

"Eh! Sure… I…"

"Hey! Gramps, you can't-"

"Shut up and leave before I change my mind!"

We decided to leave in that moment.

It was summer time, so we both went for some ice cream at Kai's shack. Of course, he tried to make fun of us hanging out together, but we didn't care.

Then, we spent some time at the beach. I even caught a fish!

Lastly, we went by the Goddess Pond. It was almost the time of the fireflies to come. We sat by the pond and waited for them to show off.

"Sorry…" He started to talk "Grandpa is unbelievable sometimes."

"Don't worry" I smiled at him. I couldn't hide the glee on my voice.

"Did you enjoy our… Ah…" I wasn't sure how to call the time that we spent together today.

I got brave and spoke.

"Yes, I had a great time in our date."

"Jack!" He was startled and blushed. He was looking rather cuter than ever "I… Err…"

Then, it happened.

Fireflies were coming out from everywhere, dancing with the night.

"Jack!" He took me by the shoulders

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you want to be my… my… b-b—boy—boyfriend?"

I kissed him on the lips and whispered "Yes"


End file.
